


Shipwreck

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [36]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Wreck.Nico babysits his godson. Lets just say- it's a shipwreck.





	Shipwreck

Nico smiled as he took Charles into his arms. The little infant babbled happily, reaching for Nico’s earing.

“Thanks so much Nico,” Percy said from the threshold into Nico and Will’s apartment.

Nico smiled. “No problem. Go have fun with Annabeth.”

Percy smiled. “Oh I will.”

At that Nico closed the door in his face saying, “Kay, bye.” He did _not_  need to hear about Percy’s sex life.

Nico switched Charles to his other hip and smiled down at the boy. “Here’s the thing, Charlie,” Nico said, walking into the kitchen. “I don’t know the first thing about babysitting.”

The boy just babbled and bounced in Nico’s arms.

“Right,” Nico said sighing, “You can't understand me.”

Charles let out a happy high pitched sound, smiling with his gums. Nico could see the little white nubs where his teeth were coming in.

Nico cringed at the high pitch. He muttered, “I can't wait until your voice changes.”

Nico brought Charles into the living room, setting him in the floor. He grinned and rolled from his stomach to his back.

Nico smiled and grabbed the remote, sitting on the floor beside the baby. “Does Annabeth let you watch TV?”

Charles just made a gurgling sound.

Nico just shrugged and tried to find a channel that didn’t feature to many loud noises like guns and explosions. Eventually Nico found the kids channels. “Disney or Nickelodeon?”

Charles just smiled and made that awful squealing sound again.

“Nick it is.”

XxX

When Will came home the first thing he noticed was the TV being on in the living room. Then he noticed the crying. He sighed and dropped his bag by the door. He walked into the living room to see Nico on the ground with his godson, watching some kids show. Charles was crying and rolling on the ground.

“What do you want?” Will heard Nico say. “I don’t know what’s wrong!”

Will tried not to laugh. Nico turned when He noticed Will’s footsteps. Nico’s hair was a mess and his pupils were blown wide. His cheeks were flushed. “Help.”

Will couldn’t hold back his laugh any longer. He let out a chuckle. “Have you fed him?” Will asked walking around the couch to sit by Nico in the floor.

“Yes,” Nico sighed. “That was the first thing I tried.”

Will smiled placing a kiss on Nico’s temple. He leaned forward and brought Charles into his lap. Then he smelled _it_. The very distinguished smell of a dirty diaper.

Will laughed and looked at his husband. “When was the last time you changed his diaper?”

Nico’s face fell. Then his finger shot up to his nose. “Nose-goes! Ha! You have to change the diaper!”

Will rolled his eyes. He didn’t know who the bigger infant was: Nico or Charles.

“Do you even know how to change a diaper?” Will asked.

Nico shrugged. “You get a new cloth, clean the baby, and then pin the cloth on them.”

Will laughed. “Nico, diapers aren't the same as when you were a kid. Come on, Let me immerse you into 21st century parenting.”

Nico huffed, standing with Will. “I’m not a parent.”

“It’s a skill you need.”

Will led Nico to the door where the baby bag was. He grabbed it and went back to the living room, laying a still crying Charles on the floor, under a towel.

Will began walking Nico through the process. Once the diaper was off Charles calmed down quite a bit, only making sounds of discomfort here and there.

“That smell is horrid,” Nico said.

“It’s shit, Nico.”

“Don’t cuss in front of my godson. He shouldn't know these words for many more years.”

“Nico, he can't even understand me.”

“When Annabeth calls about her son’s first word being shi-the s word, I’m handing the phone to you.”

Will sighed and put the new diaper on Charles, pulling him up off the towel. Charles smiled reaching for Will’s nose. “All better, huh little man?”

Charles giggled and then reached for Nico.

Nico smiled and took him turning to Will once he had Charles. “He likes me more.”

Will rolled his eyes. “He’s just used to you more.”

“Nope, he likes me more.”

“You’re a child.”

“No, you are.”

XxX

Annabeth smiled as she knocked on Nico and Will’s apartment door. Her night with Percy had been great, but she was ready to see her son again. The door was opened by Will, who held a finger his to his mouth, telling them to keep quiet.

“Why?” Percy whispered to him as they walked in.

“They’re sleeping.”

They? Annabeth thought. This was sure to be cute. When Annabeth rounded the corner into the living room she smiled as she saw Nico on the couch, laying on his back, asleep. On his chest, Charles was laying on his stomach, thumb in his mouth.

It was a funny picture. Nico was still in his black skinny jeans and combat boots. He was shirtless, his tattoos showing. He seemed too hard and punk looking to be laying asleep with an infant on his chest. Percy wrapped an arm around Annabeth’s waist. He was cooing, “That's adorable.”

Annabeth nodded, agreeing. Will appeared next to her. “I need to get us one of those.”

Annabeth chuckled. She walked over and carefully picked up her son. Despite her efforts not to wake him, Charles whined in her arms.

Nico stiffened at that, reaching out in his sleep, grabbing for Charles.

Annabeth sighed and took her child out of his reach. Nico tried reaching further, but promptly fell of the couch. Annabeth snorted as Nico woke. “What the-”

Annabeth stepped back. Charles was crying now, obviously upset at being woken. Nico stood. “You taking him?” He asked.

Annabeth nodded. Nico reached out for him and Annabeth handed him over. When in Nico’s arms, Charles calmed down, leaning his head on Nico’s chest.

Annabeth smiled. “You two seem to be getting along.”

Nico just gave her a look that said, ‘not a word about this. I am the Ghost King.’

Annabeth just chuckled and walked back over to Percy. Nico followed them to the door. Will handed Percy the baby bag and Annabeth reached for her son.

Nico suddenly gasped. “He has my nipple ring.”

Annabeth snorted and grabbed her son pulling him back. Charles held on strong to Nico’s piercing. Nico made a strangled sound as he detached the hand from his nipple.

Charles began wailing. Percy and Will were laughing, not even trying to contain it. “I’m sorry,” Annabeth said with a snort.

“S’fine,” Nico said, hand on his nipple.

Annabeth smiled and left. That was quite funny.


End file.
